Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, a control method for an information processing apparatus, a storage medium, and a technique for recognizing a touch operation.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, devices that execute various kinds of processing according to touch operations have become widespread. This type of device executes processing by recognizing a touch operation based on a touched position on a touch target surface such as a touch panel by a user's finger, a stylus, or the like (hereinafter, referred to as “pointer”). Widely used touch operations include an operation of touching an object displayed on a display serving as the touch target surface thereby designating the object, and an operation of inputting a command by moving a touched position according to a predetermined rule.
However, a position detected as a touch position on the touch target surface may not be necessarily a position contacted with the pointer by the user to perform a touch operation. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-88929 discusses a method for preventing misrecognition of an unintentional touch operation by a user within a touch invalid area provided in a touch target surface. A touch position detected within this touch invalid area is invalidated and thus is not recognized as an operation input.
Further, according to the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-190862, position information can be acquired when a pointer is in a pre-touch stage, i.e., in a state of being in proximity to a touch target surface (hereinafter, referred to as “proximity state”). The method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-190862 utilizes this feature and enlarges a displayed object approached by the pointer while the pointer is in the proximity state, to present an easy-to-recognize touch operation to a user before the user performs a touch operation. This allows the user to make sure that an intended operation is to be performed.